


Heat Wave

by Bellum_Intra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellum_Intra/pseuds/Bellum_Intra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot in Vanouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Shamleless PWP I wrote for a friend. Comments and Kudos appreciated :)

  
“Sir I don’t have time to wa-“ you said, huffing in extreme irritation when the line went dead. A heat wave was rolling through Vancouver, and for some reason, the A/C in your building had decided to die. You were sweating bullets, the inside of your apartment hotter than hell (or Texas-you decide.) You rucked up your tank top a little higher- rolling it under your bra, before looking down at your jeans, grimacing. Time to find something cooler to wear.

You trudged into your room, throwing the window open before shucking your pants off and rummaging through your drawer. Since every window in the apartment was open and you didn’t feel comfortable walking around naked as a jay bird, as all of the downtown Vancouver could have seen you in your birthday suit, you dug around in your drawers looking for _something._  

A scrap of blue fabric caught your eye, and you pulled on it, revealing the garment. It was a large Canucks Tank top (mens) with the number 14 on the back. You smiled, thinking that one of the guys must have left it over when they came over.

You didn’t know much about the group of Canucks that seemed to come around the apartment every so often, only that Tyler was dating Kevin and that Caroline and Ryan seemed to make goo goo eyes at each other way too often. You often found yourself having interesting conversations with Max in French, but the other frenchie, Alex, seemed to blush every time you looked at him and would turn away.

Your phone buzzed and you looked at the tank in your hands, shrugging before throwing it on over your sports bra. It was insanely big on you, the arm holes going down to the middle of your ribs, but it was oh so comfortable and you felt better already.

_There’s room at Kevin’s place. Caroline left yesterday and ‘spent the night’ at Ryan’s. I texted them both congrats this morning. ;) If It gets too unbearable, come over.- T_

  
_Nah, I’m good. Yay for them. AC man is supposed to be here tomorrow morning._

You replied and then threw your phone on the bed. Your hair was sticking to your forehead and neck, so you flipped over and threw it into one of those high bun things. The sun was going to set soon, and you knew it would cool off, so you decided to wait to shower until you’d not be as sweaty. Walking to the kitchen, you grabbed a drink out of the fridge before sitting on the couch, taking a large swig and relishing in the feeling as the cool liquid slid down your throat.

Suddenly you heard a knock on your door, and you jumped at the sound. Tyler was with Kevin, Caroline was supposedly ‘hanging’ with Ryan….who would be at the door?  
You smiled when you saw Alex standing there, doe eyed and totally fixated on something.

“What?” you said after a few seconds, feeling uncomfortable.

“That’s um,” He started, taking a gulping breath before tearing his eyes away from your body, “That’s my shirt.”

“Oh!” you said, face red. How the fuck did it get in your drawer? “Um well it was in my drawer, and it’s cool and yeah. Would you like to come in? Fuck I don’t have any pants on.” You said, panicking slightly when you saw Mrs. Mountbatten come out of the hallway, peering in your direction judgingly.

“I-what?” Alex asked bewildered as you pulled him inside, shutting the door.

“Sorry,” you said, flushing. You were glad you could use the heat as an excuse, “My neighbor and fuck I still don’t have pants on. One second.” You said, turning toward your bedroom.

Suddenly you felt fingers gently gripping your wrist, and the word, “Non.”

You turned to look at Alex, bewildered look on your face, “Wha?”

Before you could breathe, you were thrown a foot into the air, legs wrapping instinctively around Alex’s waist as he roughly pushed you up against a wall. You felt something firm and cylindrical pressing up against your inner thigh and _oh_.

“I-sorry.” Alex said, panting in the crook of your neck. “ Just que t-shirt sacrament!” And you suddenly realized what was happening, the thought wetting your underwear shamefully. Seeing you in his tank and turned Alex on something fierce and you were a moron if you weren’t going to capitalize on that.

He was still babbling half formed apologies in French, and you smiled for a nanosecond before melding his mouth with yours. He gasped a little-unexpecting-and you look advantage of that opportunity to bite his lip, drawing a moan from the dark haired Frenchman.

Eventually you and Alex worked up a rhythm, kissing frantically and exchanging nips here and there. He was growing achingly hard against your thigh, and every once and a while he’d rock against you a little, making you both moan.  
After a while of making out up against the wall, he starting pulling frustratingly at your tank. He dropped you do the ground long enough to undress the both of you and roll on a condom before hoisting you up again, grinding you down onto him with each kiss.

“Alexxxxx,” you moaned, the tip of his cock rubbing your clit with every thrust.

“Hm?” He said against your skin, looking up from your neck with a delightfully devious look. You smiled, at him-two can play this game. You bit your lip, staring him straight in the eyes, before reaching down and lining yourself up, rolling your hips a little, making the head of his dick side in a smidge.

“Kenna.” He whined against your neck, and you smiled, pulling him flush against you. He resisted, locking his knees, stopping all movement.

“Alex!” you whined, “you’d better-“ He cut you off mid –sentence, thrusting hard into you. You gripped his shoulders as he found a rhythm, giving you no time to adjust to his girth. He grabbed your leg, hitching it up higher around his waist before continuing, hitting your g-spot every other thrust.

After a few minutes you were writhing, right on the edge. “P-please, Alex.” You whined, sneaking a hand between you two to tweak the bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs, “harder Alex.”

“baiser.” He said, biting down onto your neck as he hit your spot one last time, triggering your orgasm. He moaned, coming right after you, and he slowly lowered you two to the floor, seeing how hard your legs were trembling.

Post sex cuddles turned into a post cuddle shower, which turned into sleepy time. Right before you drifted off it occurred to you that you never knew why he came over to your apartment.

In the morning you awoke to a _“you’re welcome, bitch.”_ Text from Tyler, and you smiled to yourself, shaking your head before cuddling back into Alex. You’d have to thank her later.


End file.
